


Nothing to Worry About

by 99k



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, shitting on ur own feelings, slight angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/pseuds/99k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is just an affectionate guy! Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t fucking believe this game” whines Arin in a fake cry, “I just wanna get to the fucking chest but this dumb bullshit!” He emits an exaggerated sob as he sinks back into the sofa.

 

“Hey, hey” Danny chimes in, “Take it easy big cat, come here.” The tall man’s arms open up, inviting Arin into them. The offer is accepted and Arin nuzzles himself into his friend’s shoulder, continuing his silly pouting. “That’s it, that’s my guy” he sings. Danny can tell that although the outburst is fake, the game is legitimately taking its toll on Arin. He brushes the silky hair away and lays a very gentle kiss on Arin’s forehead.

 

It isn’t until Danny feels the flushed heat radiating from Arin that he realises what he’s just done, and he casually breaks the hug and tries to pretend like nothing happened. It was just the forehead right? It’s the kind of kiss you would give to your kid, or a dog. There wasn’t anything to be worried about… right?

 

_

 

The blinking on and off through the window as street lights pass becomes less frequent, and Danny registers that the car is slowing down. “You don’t have to come in tonight you know” shows a text from Arin. Dan’s quickly types out “It’s not a big deal man, the jet lag hasn’t set in yet. Plus it’s a little late now, I just got here.” He pays the cab driver and slips out of the car, making his way toward the office. It isn’t until he sees Arin’s face again, perked up by the noise of the opening door, that Danny realises how long a week away from home really is. Arin quickly abandoned his chair and heads toward his returning friend, who’s already spread his arms for a hug.

 

“Dude it’s so good to see you.” comes from Arin, muffled by Dan’s shirt.

 

Danny pulls away slightly so he can look his friend in the eye. “It’s good to be back, man.” he sighs, and as he goes back in to continue the hug he plants a quick kiss on Arin’s cheek. It takes him a second to register. He pushes Arin away, almost too quickly, and makes a beeline for the sofa. “W-well I didn’t show up today for nothing!” he stutters out, “I’ve got a lot of shit to catch up on, catch you later.” Danny unpacks his laptop frantically and gets to work. Arin -flushed and stunned- slowly turns and heads back to his desk.

 

Danny’s mind is racing, there’s no way he can concentrate on working like this. He curses himself for getting worked up in the first place. He’s an expert lover, not some guy who gets his brain scrambled over a cheek kiss. It’s the kind of kiss you’d give to your mom or your grandma. There wasn’t anything to be worried about… right?

 

_

 

Arin plops himself down on the beanbag next to where Danny is currently fighting sleep. “Dan, dude,” he mumbles out, “I’m so fucking tired you have no idea.”

Dan chuckles, “Man I think I have an idea, I am about to pass out right now.”

 

“Dude no, we still have tons of shit to write!” scolds Arin, as if he wasn’t about to pass out himself.

 

“But Arin,” whines Dan, “my brain doesn’t work anymore.”

 

Arin starts to giggle. “Lousy brain, get a job,” earns a laugh from Danny. Arin puts on his best dad voice, “You never do anything for this family no more, brain! I’m out here in the fields all day, you think money grows on trees?” Danny is cracking up by now at the unimpressive joking, but that’s what 22 hours without sleep will do to a man. The tall man is clutching at his chest now from laughter, and it spreads until they’re both in a fit.

 

“Ah, man,” Danny sighs after they both catch their breath a little. All that keeling over has brought their faces closer together between the big bags. He places a hand on Arin’s shoulder for support and chuckles out an “I fucking love you” before laying a wet smack on Arin’s cheek. Arin’s eyes shoot open as his face turns from white to pink to red. The culprit smoocher immediately turns over on the beanbag and mumbles “I’m going to get a little rest.”

 

Arin sits up looks away from the scene. “Right,” he says, “...right.” He fidgets with his thumbs a second before standing up and leaving.

 

Dan’s head feels like it’s throbbing now as it sinks lower into the cushion. This was normal, this was not a big deal. That was the kind of kiss you would give to… your friend? Fuck, it was hard to keep coming up with examples that weren’t “best friend you were totally into in a non-best-friend kind of way”. Except he wasn’t, he was just an affectionate person, right? There wasn’t anything to be worried about… right?

 

_

 

It didn’t take long for the situation to blow over. Cheek kisses are not exactly the end of the world, and Danny and Arin had too good of a friendship for it to be made awkward by something so small. In a couple days time it was grump day again, and the two boys were back on the sofa laughing their asses off. Arin is laying long ways across the sofa, head on the armrest and torso across Dan’s lap.

 

The game starts picking up and Arin starts getting frustrated. “Dan, you take a turn.” he insists.

 

“What? That looks hard as shit- I mean... you’re doing great! keep playing!” he cheers on in a false excited tone.

 

“Come on Daniel, I’ve died like 50 times, just try once.” Arin looks up at his friend and bats his eyelashes in a cartoony “pretty please?” manner. It may be exaggerated but damn it’s cute as shit, and Dan can’t help but lean down the extra few inches and plant one on Arin’s pouting lips.

 

The kiss breaks and they both stare, unblinking, at each other. They’re still recording, and Arin, being the slight professional he is, quickly resumes commentary as he sits up and moves to the other end of the sofa, leaving Dan flustered with his head in his hands. There’s no way that kiss could be anything platonic.

 

There was something to be worried about.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are bullshit!

Even meditation fails, Danny’s head was far too busy. Admitting it to himself feels good at least, “I am Dan. I have a crush on Arin, my best friend... who is married- fuck!” There are so many problems with this. Danny has never had any interest whatsoever in guys before, much less to this extent. The way he’s getting so worked up over this guy is just so, uncool. Danny doesn’t like to brag but he prides himself in being a pretty chill and laid back guy, but damn, Arin is undoing all of that. Even worse is he’s pretty sure Arin has no interest in guys. Sure he’d joked about wanting to fuck them and having crushes on them in the past, but he’s said it himself that he doesn’t actually have any interest in them. Then there was Suzy. Poor, sweet Suzy. God damn it Danny loves Suzy so much, she’s one of the nicest most interesting people he’s ever met and he would absolutely hate to hurt her. He’s just going to forget about all these feelings. He can do that. It’s not right to like someone who’s already in a very happy relationship.

 

_

 

Forgetting about his feelings is surprisingly easy. Now that he’s admitted them to himself he knows how to push them away. All is well in the office and everyone is back in their usual routines. But recording day rolls around again, and things start to get less easy.

 

Arin is taking the controller and playing some puzzle game that’s giving him a run for his money. It’s hard to ignore his feelings while having to spend so much time with the guy, but Danny is managing and still supplying a decent amount of commentary.

 

“I think I figured it out, hold on.” states Arin, “You put this in that, push that over here… got it!”

 

Danny claps a hand on his friend’s back, “Hey, congratulations dude! Nice job!”

 

Arin smiles, “Aw, thanks Dan.” he sings, and leans over to give a smooch to Danny’s cheek.

 

“Son of a bitch Arin!” Danny slams one fist on the armrest and the other comes up to cup his cheek. What the hell was this? He’s finally starting to forget about how Arin makes him feel but the he goes and pulls this? 

 

Arin stops the recording and sulks back into the sofa’s padding. “What?” he sighs, defeated. “You did it first…” he trails off.

 

“Yeah but!” Danny frantically searches for his words, “Arin! You’re married!”

 

“Gee Danny you think I don’t know that?” Arin is practically shouting now.

 

“But… Suzy.”

 

“She’s ok with it.”

 

Danny is getting more confused by the second. “When the hell did you talk to her about this?”

 

“After, y’know, you kissed me the first time.” Dan has no idea what to think. His head feels heavy and he has to brace it on his palms. He’s hunched over, face blood red, staring at the floor. “Dan, Danny, buddy, are you ok?”

 

“I have no idea what to do” mumbles the tall guy.

 

“Dude just do whatever you want.” Arin states it so plainly, like it should have been obvious, and in an instant Danny is holding the smaller man’s face in his hands, kissing him like it’s what he was born to do. He pulls away for a second, pressing their foreheads together as they both let out a relieved laugh.

 

“Arin,” he breathes out in between the peppered kisses to the other’s cheeks, “This is ridiculous, I’m so happy. This is too much.”

  
Arin brushes their noses together, “Take it easy baby, there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how short this is but i didnt want to overdo a decent thing :x

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first fic in like 5 years, ill probably continue if ppl like it so pls let me know what u think (*´ｪ｀*) be nice i am just a small gay trying to make it in this world


End file.
